Romeo and Juliet
by FastOkami
Summary: Natsu and Lucy don't get along, but when they are chosen to be the main roles of their class' play "Romeo and Juliet", they are forced to leave any disagreements behind their backs. When a new story unfolds, the hatred that they had, will transform into something that they imagined they would feel before towards each other.
1. Roles' Choice

**Author's Notes: **This is not my first fanfic, but since I lost my other account, I'll just pretend it is hahah. Okay, so I know there are a lot of stories out there with this title, but I PROMISE that this will have nothing to do with it and the story will be very different, mostly. Hope you like it and if you're able to, leave a review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, because it really helps us writers to improve :)

* * *

**Chapter One: Roles Choice**

"Okay everyone, as you know, every year Fairy Tail does something that we call the "Art Week". Where we do plays, dance performances, exhibitions and much more." – announced their teacher, Mira – "Since every class participates, this year, class 3, will be doing the play "Romeo and Juliet".

_Everyone snorted. We weren't so suprised that we got that play. After all, it was the same thing every year. And, as always, it ended in a tragedy._

_Last year, we played "The Boy of the Green Finger", and the protagonist, in the middle of the play, had a sneeze crisis. He sneezed in the whole audience! And in the year before that, we played "The Lady and the Tramp". The lady got sick and in the begining of the play, she trew up on the tramp. A lot of other tragedies happened in that class. It isn't for nothing that we are called a laughing stock._

"The participation of every single one of you is mandatory. So, in alphabetic order, put your names here." – she demanded putting little pieces of paper on the table. There were 20 pieces of paper to write.

_In that moment, everyone wished for some kind of voting __– __as we always do __– __and the most voted one, would stay with the most important roles__. __But not this time. This time, we could only count on our luck._

_I wrote my name in a random piece of paper, wishing for me to be some kind of tree or wall, or something. I just wanted a role that didn't need any kinds of lines._

* * *

_The bell rang and the teacher warned us that she would announce the roles after the break. I got out next to Erza and we went to the cafeteria. Suddenly she started making some weird and loud noises, like she was screaming._

"What are you doing?" - I asked when I saw her.

"Voice Exercise. I need it to be perfect, when teacher announces me as Juliet." – she answered.

_Oh right__, __that made me rememeber__: __she loved all the plays from class 3 __– __even if they all sucked. She always waited for her big chance, and this time could actually be it__._

_We sat next to Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Juvia._

"Juvia wants Gray-sama as Romeo, and Juvia as Juliet. "– Juvia whispered while she admired Gray and imagined them together.

"I want my Gajeel to be my Romeo." – declared Levy while she kissed him.

"I already am your Romeo, my Juliet." – Gajeel answered between the kiss.

"Hey, stop it! Don't do those things at the table!" – complained Gray.

"You could be doing the same thing right now with Juvia." – Levy whispered to Gray, making him blush.

_What Levy said was true__. Since Gray and Juvia met, they were always together. Even with all her "harassments", he was still there, at her side. He should follow Gajeel's example. He had finally found courage to confess his feelings to Levy, and since then, they've always been like this. But, maybe, Juvia likes that "indecision" that exists between them. After all, it shows that every single day, she's even more in love with Gray._

_I continued eating my lunch and paying attention to the cloudy weather that was outside. I wasn't really feeling like talking much, after all, they were talking about the play. Which didn't affect any interest on me._

* * *

_We got back to the classroom and we sat while Mira took out the pieces of paper and putted them on the table. She started to announce the roles. She started with the employees, the priest, familiars and the secondary roles. Unfortunetely, Erza got Juliet's maid role. I started to feel sad for her... I knew how much she wanted the main role._

"Lucy... Juliet!" – said the teacher.

_Juliet?! Wait, what? I got Juliet?! You're kidding, right? The moment I looked at Erza, she almost looked like she wanted to choke me to death._

"Can't I switch roles? I know someone that would fit Juliet better." – I got up – "Please!"

"I'm sorry Lucy, but no. It was a matter of luck, and if you had the bad luck of being Juliet, I'm very sorry." – and she got back to the announcements.

_Shit, shit, shit! I'm totally NOT doing this play!_

"Natsu... Romeo." – said the teacher.

_Oh great! Beside having to decorate a LOT of lines, I have to do it next to who? The dumbest guy in the world._

_Natsu used to be my best friend's boyfriend, Lisanna. I never liked him, actually, but after he did the most stupid thing as to cheat on her, and even in front of everyone, I started to hate him even more! You must've already imagined the horrible and odd comments that she had to hear, that she had to surpass... That whole thing made her change schools, and made me having to look to that idiot's face everyday. I tried to joint the same school as her, but my dad would never allow me to go to the most expensive school in Magnolia._

"What? I'll have to kiss that fried egg head?" – Natsu protested.

"Hey! I'm not a fried egg head! And for your information, I am NOT even happy to know that I'll have to be the protagonist, and moreover, with a match head like you!" – I snapped.

"You two stop it!" – Mira screamed – "I'm very sorry that you hate each other, but all of you must participate and it's a SHAME that a young teenage couple hate each other so much."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" – both screamed at the same time.

"You WILL act together. Either you want it or not." – the teacher said, leaving the two teens staring at each other.

_I sat with angry in my eyes. This all sucks! How can they just change the voting rules one year to another and just count on luck? At least do me a favor, no? Uff... This is not my lucky year._

_Mira explained that the play would take place in two monts, and in that period of time, we need to practice alone and along with the class. Translating: Me and Natsu have to practice together! I'd rather take a shot in my head._

"You practice all together. Either that, or you'll be embarrased in front of everyone on play's day."– the teacher warned, looking directly to me and Natsu.

_Grrrr! I don't wanna be close to him, shit!_

"You're not the best partner in the world, but I don't want to spend a shame in front of everyone." – Natsu whispered to me.

"I don't want that either."

"So, we're gonna practice together?" – he asked, unsure of what I might answer.

"Yes." – I answered, almost inaudible.

"What? Didn't get it."

"Yes, dammit, we are!" – I screamed and looked away from him.

_Natsu laughed and then walked out of the classroom__.__ GRRR, what a JERK!_


	2. Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Okay first, I just wanna say thanks to all the people that reviewed, faved and followed my story, I hope that I'll be able to entertain you with a great story, humor, romance, etc. Second, I'm going to be off for a couple of days, more like 5 days and I won't be able to update the story, BUT, as a repayment I'll upload between 2-3 chapters today. So here's chapter 2, hope you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Nightmare**

_I couldn't sleep one bit after what happened yesterday. The whole play thing was a huge nightmare. When I got to school, I went straight to Erza to see how she was doing._

"Hey, how's it going?" – I asked sitting next to her.

"How could you, Lu-chan?" – she asked furious.

"What? Being Juliet? But you know it wasn't my fault!"

"Yes, it was! You shouldn't have written your name in that paper!"

"Was I even suppose to guess it?" – I asked, not believing that she was accusing me of something like that.

"Yeah, you were!"

_Grrr, sometimes she just pisses me off, she's so stubborn and selfish!_

_The bell rang and I went home with Erza, begging her for an apology about "stealing her Juliet's role"._

_I got home, jumped on my soft bed and grabbed the script from my backpack. Shit, this is gonna take a lot of work._

_I opened up the first page and started reading it, as well as training some lines. I suddenly realized that it was late, so I went to take a shower, have dinner and then I went straight back to bed._

* * *

_There I was, with a long purple dress, lying down. I sat up and I could see that we were at the scene where I wake up and see Romeo (Natsu) dead.__  
_

_I got up and sat next to Natsu's body. I started calling him out as Romeo, touching his hair and moving his body. It was strange the fact that I slapped him in the face twice and he still wouldn't wake up. Actually, it was strange just the fact that he was playing dead so well. I started my fake crying and lied down my head in his chest. His heart wasn't beating and he certainly wasn't breathing. It was then that I realized... Natsu wasn't playing dead, he REALLY WAS dead._

_I got scared. I started crying for real, shaking him, doing mouth-to-mouth, but nothing worked. I started to scream and everyone in the audience looked suprised at us, probably thinking that all that was part of the scene. I screamed for help, until Gajeel appeared as a priest._

"What happened, Juliet?"

"He's dead! Natsu's dead!" – I said nervous.

_Everyone in the audience started to whisper to each other –__ probably thinking that I forgot the whole script, but I didn't care about that anymore. After all, Natsu was dead in front of me! __–__ Erza understood my anguish and putted her hand on Natsu's chest. She didn't feel his heart either. She got up and ran out, calling Mira._

_I woke up puffy. It was just a dream. Just a nightmare. I sat up on my bed and looked at the window, staring at the dark and desert city outside. The whole play thing was killing me, that was for sure. I couldn't believe in anything that was happening to me. I looked at the clock, it was 4am. I got up straight to the kitchen, drank a glass of water and went back to bed. Hoping that I wouldn't have another nightmare._

* * *

_I woke up at 6:30am. Great, no signs of another nightmare. I got up, dressed, picked up my script and went straight to college. I saw Erza on the way and went right straight to her. At least she wasn't made at me anymore._

"Good morning, Erza-chan!"

"Good morning, Lucy..."

"Why the long face? Did something happen?" – I asked her, worried that she would still upset about the play.

"I'm just trying to get the fact that you got Juliet and I didn't."

_See? There she goes again... She always does this. I can never understand why or how can she be so stubborn sometimes!_

"Oh c'mon Erza! You talk like I wanted to be Juliet from the begining."

"That's what it looked like when I saw you with the script" – she said, pointing at the script that I had in my hand.

"You prefer that everyone laughs at me on debut's day?"

_Erza didn't say anything. I knew that even that she wanted that role so bad, she still cared about me and she didn't want anything bad happening to me._

_We entered the college and I saw Natsu with his two idiot friends –__ Loki and Elfman._

"Hey Freakfilia, when are we practicing?" – Natsu screamed, laughing.

_I stared at him, serious. I swear to god, that if I wasn't such a good person, I wouldn't mind that dream of mine to be true right now. After a little while, he finally stopped._

"Can it be today?" – he asked me.

"Yes. Your house?" – I asked. I would love to see Natsu's house, just to see if there was something there for me to take advantage of him.

"No. Yours."

"Why mine?" – I asked him, confused.

"Humm... because mine is on works." – he said before he left with his friends.

_On works? Yeah, right... That must be the oldest excuse in the world, just for him to snoop my house._

* * *

_We entered the classroom and I went to my seat. It was science time with Laxus... what a bummer! I wasn't even feeling like paying attention._

_I looked at the window and realized there was a storm coming. That made me remember Juvia. Not the storm itself, but the rain. She loves rain. Maybe because she met Gray in a rainy day. I then looked at her and as always, she was admiring Gray with her eyes and he, of course, was pretending that he didn't know. But I confess, they are kinda cute. The way they try to hide what they feel for each other is irritating, but in the end, they just can't hide it that well when they look at each other. Uff... I wished that I could had a love like that._

_I came back to myself when Natsu suddenly sneezed. That Natsu! He was probably just doing some stupid things, instead of studying the script. I picked up a piece of paper and wrote: __**"Since you're not gonna do anything in class, you could at least decorate the script, match head!"**_

_I waited for the teacher to turn around and threw the paper at his table. I saw that he had already read it and picked up the script. He was actually doing it._

_I spent the rest of the class decorating my lines as well. _

* * *

_When the bell rang, I went to the entrance and waited for Natsu. I waited for 5, 10, 15 minutes and nothing. Where was that match head? I entered the school again and found him having fun with his friends. Very amusing, huh? I crossed my arms and stayed there staring at him with my worst face, waiting for him to see, and when he did, he laughed even more._

"Did you know that you're even uglier when you're mad?" – he asked.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" – I retorted. – "I waited for you for 15 minutes! 15 MINUTES! You're late, you pig head!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... It was only a few minutes. I'm here now, am I not?" – he smiled.

_Urgh, what an idiot! I hate him! I hate him so much, I can't even explain! Why is this even happening to me?_

"Fine, forget it. Let's go to my home." – I replied, leaving the school with Natsu.

"Have fun! Try not to destroy the house! – Loki screamed.

_In that moment, Natsu turned around looking at his friend and winked with a provoking smile. God, how much I hate them! I tried to remain calm, trying not to do something stupid in front of other people, but seriously... One's even worse than the other. _


	3. Rehearsals

**Author's Note: **Okay so here's another one, as I promised. I might post another one in a few hours, 'cause I'm already working on it but I'm not really sure. I really want to make up to you, since I'll be absent for a few days and I won't be able to update the story, so... I'll try my best ^^ This is not a very long and excited chapter, but the story's just begining and the next ones will be better :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Rehearsal**

_On the way home, I was going front –__ guiding Natsu __–__ and he was behind me, whistling to any pretty girl that appeared on our way._

"Get real, as if you could have any of them." – I complained.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." – he said, copying my voice.

_We walked for a few more minutes until we finally got to my place. I opened the door and entered, Natsu doing the same right behind me. I left my backpack on my bed and turned aroud, facing him –__ he seemed to be having a lot of fun examinating my room._

"What? Never seen a room before?"

"Yes, but I've never seen such a bad taste." – he replied, pointing at my wall with various keychains on it.

_Yes, I'm a keychain collector. Don't ask my why, but I always loved them, and I have a lot of them. I have keychains of animals, insects, music instruments, anime characters, movie characters, among others. I like to put them on the wall, and my favorite ones in some tiny little glass boxes._

"I like keychains, so what? Any problem?"

_Natsu looked at me like I was crazy, but then he dropped his backpack and picked up his script._

_I asked him if he would like to eat something or drink some water and said the he just wanted a slice of bread. But guess what? He ended up eating FOUR slices. I had to hide the sack from him, just in case he remembered to go get more._

_Geez! Reading the script and trying to memorize the lines alone is completely different than doing it with Natsu. He's HORRIBLE! He forgets the lines all the time, staring at the script trying to remember them, but nothing changes. We stayed like this for 2 hours!_

"Oh Juliet." – he said, looking at the script AGAIN – "I was going to ask you to marry me, but after I saw this dire room, I would rather marry a raccoon."

"You idiot!" – I grabbed a pen and threw it at him, but he avoided it – "Just follow the fucking script, please!"

"I can't! I can't pay attention to it in this weird room!"

"Oh jesus christ." – I said, not believing in any of this. I needed to calm down and not shoot this pink head – "Just go home. Tomorrow we'll continue it."

"Alright." – he said, while he picked up his stuff – "I will want more bread next time!"

P_ff... what does he think I am? His maid? As if! How could Lisanna date something like that?_

_I went to the kitchen and prepared myself an omelete. I grabbed the last slice of bread and ate it. I looked at the clock and it was 5pm. I took a shower and then went straight to bed._

* * *

_We were at the stage again, but this time doing the scene where me and Natsu marry._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." – said Gajeel as the priest.

_I turned around to face Natsu and I got scared when I saw him. It wasn't Natsu, it was a raccoon. I pushed him back._

"What is it Juliet? We're married now, you can kiss me." – he said, coming close to me.

"No! Stay back! You're not Natsu, you're a raccoon!" – I screamed and ran. He then ran after me.

"Lucy, you're ruining the play! Just kiss me as it says on the script or you'll be embarrased in front of the whole audience."

_I looked at the audience trying to ask for help, but everyone looked apprehensive. I felt like they thought it was totally normal for me to kiss a raccoon, which was even scarier._

"No! Let go of me!"

"No! You're mine now, Juliet." – he pushed me against a wall and started to bring his face closer to mine.

_Shit, I don't wanna kiss a raccoon! Just stop it... STOP ALL THIS!_

_I woke up puffy and sat on the bed. Another fucking nightmare! This was just driving me crazy._

"God, what a nightmare... fuck!" – I said, waiting for my breathing to get back to normal.

_I looked at the clock and it was 8am. As usual, I got up and went to look for something for me to eat. Bread! But when I looked in the sack, I remembered... Natsu ate almost all of them and I ate the last one, last night. I thought it was better to buy more. I got dressed and went to the bakery._

* * *

"Seven breads, please." – I asked after I gave him the money.

_While I was waiting for the bread, I looked at the street and realized it was a lot crowded today. Was there something new in town and everybody went to see it? Was I missing something important? Some important date? I grabbed my bag and on my way home, I found Erza._

"Erza-chan, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Decorating my lines." – she said as she showed me her script – "I may not be Juliet, but I'm looking forward to shine as much as you on the stage."

"How about we practice together?"

"What? Like... now?" – she asked suprised.

"Of course!" – I answered – "Your house or mine?"

"Yours." – she said, smiling at me. It was good knowing that she wasn't mad at me anymore.

* * *

_When we got to my place, I prepared some snacks with the bread that I had bought and we practiced for a very long time. It was a lot different than practicing with Natsu, that's for sure. We barely stopped for a minute._

"I'm tired." – Erza complained as she threw herself on my bed.

"Me too. Let's leave it for another day?"

"Of course." – she then got up and was about to take her leave.

_It was then that I remembered..._

"Erza, is something happening in the city? It's very crowded lately."

"The festival! You know that they come every year. They say that this year is going to be about plays and dance performances. Can't imagine why, huh?" – she asked and I nodded – "Moreover... Do you wanna come with me tomorrow? I think I'll ask Levy and Juvia too."

"Of course!" – I answered excited. It's been a long time since I hung out.

_I took a quick shower and went straight to bed... Praying really hard this time for me NOT to have another nightmare tonight. Two were already enough._


	4. Flight

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, it really means a lot :D Btw, I'm sorry for the late update, but as some of you might know, I was absent from home a couple of days and I couldn't update it :( This chapter is more like to show you that this story doesn't focus only on Natsu and Lucy, but also other couples.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Flight**

_I woke up with the sound of my alarm at 6.30am. Great, no nightmares. I got ready for school, putted my script on my backpack and left home in a hurry. I was hoping to find Erza on the way, but nothing, she was already at school._

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Lucy-chan!"

"How's the practicing going?" – Levy asked.

"Uff, a real pain in the ass." – I said – "Just the fact that I have to put up with that match head, makes me sick."

"Erza, why are you so well composed today?" – Levy asked, changing the subject.

_I looked at Erza and in fact, she was very well dressed today, with a cool and stylish pink blazer, a white shirt and a black skirt._

"She's beautiful!" – Gray praised her. Juvia got a little sad with his comment.

_Erza blushed and smiled. It was rare for her to dress like that._

"What's today's first class?" – I asked.

"History, with Jellal." – Gajeel answered.

_As I thought... In every history class, Erza would come always dressed like that. And why's that? Because Jellal and her have an affair. Yeah, that's right, an affair! He's been giving us classes for 2 years and since the first time we saw him, she fell in love with him right away. She got crazy since then, she would do anything for him. Last year he finally asked her if she wanted to go out with him._

_I remember that in that day, when I was going home with Lisanna, Erza was running after us to tell us. When she told us, I confess that I didn't like it much, after all he was 3 years older than her and he was her teacher, right? But since she's my friend and I want to see her happy, I can't really do much. But I warned her that if something bad were to happen, we wouldn't take responsibility. But everything went right after all, and now they are dating each other. Can you believe it? Of course that only me, Lisanna and Levy know about them._

* * *

_The bell rang and we went to the classroom. I got to my seat and Erza, as usual, in the first row. Jellal got in and Erza, as you can imagine, was suddenly out of her. Things that love do..._

"I learned that class 3 will be doing a play. Which one is it this year?" – Jellal asked.

"Romeo and Juliet!" – Erza answered, as always, almost screaming.

"Oh really? And who will be Juliet?" – he asked, looking at everyone, especially at Erza.

"It's Lucy!" – Levy said.

_Jellal took a little while for him to take his eyes off of Erza. They must be having one of that weird connections just by looking at each other, you know? Hahahah. Then, he suddenly looked at me._

"Hum... And who will be your Romeo, Juliet?"

"Natsu..." – I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not happy about having to do the play with you either, Luigi!" – Natsu retorded.

"Luigi? What the-? Oh for god's sake, my name's Lucy, you idiot! Lu-cy! Or can't you even memorize that?"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down!" – the teacher said – "You're acting like kids, behave yourselves now, alright?"

_Like kids? Behave ourselves? What the hell? Just because he's such an adult, he think he's better than us? Oh please... Erza's got some strange love interests._

* * *

_The bell rang and we all went to the cafeteria. We sat on a table next to the window, where we noticed that it was starting to get a little hot outside._

"Hey Erza, have you been behaving yourself good lately?" – Gajeel said, laughing as well as the rest of us.

"Ha ha, very funny. But for your information, it's that attitude of him that makes me like him even more." – she said with a big smile on her face.

_Sometimes I wonder how can she like him for that long. I don't wanna be mean, but it's been almost over a year or something and she's not the type of liking a guy for that much time. Oh well... as long as she's happy._

"He's coming, he's coming! Shhh!" – Erza whispered.

_We stayed quiet for a while and Jellal arrived at our table, asking Erza to help him with some school work, and of course, she accepted._

* * *

**~ Erza POV:**

_I got in the room next to Jellal, and then he locked the door._

"So..." – I leaned against the wall – "What was the real reason for you to bring me here?"

"You know..." – he got close to me – "I missed you." – he said, kissing me.

_We spent like almost a week without seeing each other and going out, me because of the play, and he because of some school work._

"I missed you too." – I stopped the kiss – "But I don't think this is the best place for that."

"Oh Erza, c'mon." – he said, sitting me on the table – "You know this is not the first time we do it." – he got himself between my legs and started kissing my neck – "And you know that these places are always the best." – he whispered at my ear.

_Oh crap, here we go. He knows that the if he wants me to give in, all he has to do is whispering in my ear. But he was right, it's not the first time we're doing this, so there were no excuses. Besides... I didn't want to stop with this._

_I kissed him, to show him that after all I was giving in. He took off my blazer, while our kiss was starting to turn into a little more passionate way. I started to unbutton his shirt, while he passed his hands on my thight and rosed my skirt a bit._

_I took off his shirt and started to scratch his back, while his hand stroked my back as well and went down to my hip. Everything was going just fine, until..._

"Hey, I heard noises. Is anybody in there?" – teacher Mira asked, while she knocked at the door.

_Suddenly, Jellal picked up his shirt and buttoned it. I picked up my skirt, my blazer and did the same._

"I'm coming." – Jellal said

_When he was going to open the door, I stopped him. Wanna guess why? I looked straight at his pants, and yup, it was very easy to see notice his erection. He then went to his desk, sat and pretended he was looking at a test._

"I'm sorry teacher, we were just correcting some tests." – I explained, opening the door.

"Oh, hello Erza. I came to warn Jellal that he will be having a reunion this afternoon."

"Alright, I'll go." – he said.

_The bell rang, Mira said goodbye, as well as Jellal and Erza, and the she left the classroom._

"Wow, that was close, hahahah!" – he said, picking up his briefcase.

"You're leaving already?" – I asked, making a sad face.

"Yes, sweetheart." – he said, also making a sad face, giving me a kiss – "We'll continue it later." – he whispered in my ear, passing his hand at my hip, before leaving the classroom.

_After a while, I left the classroom too and went to where Lucy and everyone were. When I got there, Lucy saw my hair all messed up, and she said my face was all beat red. It didn't take long before she realized what I had been doing with Jellal. How embarrassing..._


	5. Theater

**Author's Note: **HEY GUYS! I reaaally want to repay you for the late update, so here's another chapter for you! And if I have time, I might be able to post another one later :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Theater**

_We were all going to the theater. Mira told us that we were totally free of classes today! But, we have to practice all together instead. We went to the second floor and entered the practice room._

_The theater had been on works recently. Its walls were all black, the ceiling had little chandeliers and the floor was all covered in dark brown wood. Not to mention that the armchairs were much more comfortable and there were a lot more of them. The stage stayed the same, big, well illuminated and two pilasters on both sides._

_Mira reunited with us at the dressing room. They still didn't have the costumes ready. Well, that was a relief, because that way I didn't need to change._

"Let's start with the scenes where Natsu and Lucy don't participate." – Mira said.

_I sat in front of the stage, as well as Natsu and we started to pay attention at the others._

_Two guys entered the stage and in the moment that they looked at each other, and then at the us, they froze. It was like they were already imaginating the day of the play. Mira said three times for them to stay calm, but nothing came out of their mouths._

"HAHAHAHA! You guys are ridiculous!" – Wendy said.

_Wendy could be the smallest on our class, but she is very rebel when she wants to._

"Now, behave yourself Wendy! They are your playmates!" – Mira scolded her.

"My playmates? Pff..." – she got up and grabbed the script of one of them – "Oh c'mon, he's got only five lines here. FIVE! How can he not do it?" – she looked at the boy with a negligible look.

"Enough Wendy! Go back to the classrom now!" – Mira said, pointing at the exit.

"Perfect! That way I don't need to be looking at these two idiots." – she answered and left.

_Mira took a deep breath and went to the stage to comfort the two guys, saying that she would see what she could do to help them._

_It must be hard being a teacher, having to accept such insults and be hated for the most of the class, just because one of them did something bad and they are all to blame for it._

_Erza and Juvia were the best ones until now. It was rare for them to look at the script, they did everything little thing right and even with some unexpected things, they continued their acting with no problem._

"Bravo, bravo!" – Mira said – "Now let's rest a little bit."

* * *

_Erza sat next to me and she was looking a little nervous. It's funny, because she normally doesn't seem to be bothered by these things._

"So, how did I do?" – she asked, fanning herself.

"Great!" – I answered – "Hum... Is it that hot in here?"

"Oh, no hahaha. It's just that when I'm nervous, I usually sweat a lot." – she explained – "Don't tell Jellal, hahah."

"Wait, you were nervous? But you always look like you were born to be on a stage."

_Suddenly, Levy sat next to us and completely changed the subject._

"How are things with Natsu?"

"Terrible. He's horrible. You'll see for yourselves." – I said.

"But I'm sure that until debut's day, he will be just fine." – Levy encouraged me.

"Hopefully..."

_After that, Erza told us about the hours that she spent practicing her lines, and Levy about her thirtieth or something date with Gajeel._

"Natsu and Lucy, come here! Let's restart the practicing." – Mira warned us.

_I went to Mira and Natsu came after me. When I got to the stage, I stared at the armchairs._

_There were a lot, really a lot. Now I understand why those two guys froze completely. With this much armchairs, there are going a lot of people seeing us. I felt sick for a moment just thinking about that. I was too nervous even to think about it. I looked at Natsu and he was admiring the theater. I wondered if he was also thinking about the same thing as me._

_I took a deep breath and tried to stop with those horrible thoughts._

"So, let's being. Start with scene 2." – Mira said to us, sitting on a chair.

_I picked up my script and while I was reading, I looked at Natsu and he did the same. I looked at Mira and realized that everyone was staring at us. That made me feel sick again... Shit!_

"You can start." – Mira warned us.

_Suddenly, I got completely nervous. I looked at Natsu, waiting for him to speak. He was still looking at his script, obviously trying to decorate his line... As always._

"What is your name, lady?" – he began.

"And why would I tell you?"

"I love misterious women." – he said, almost whispering, while he took my right hand, making me smile – "Can I have this dance?"

_I nodded, but then we skipped the dancing part, since we were only training it on next week._

"As we dance..." – I stopped for a moment. I was getting nervous again, but then I remembered – "Why don't you take off your mask?"

_Natsu took off his "invisible mask" and we stayed quiet for a while, until I remembered that it was my turn again._

"Romeo..." – I had to look at the script again. I heard some of them laughing at me. That was starting to annoy me, because I knew the lines, I was always practicing them and knew them already, so what was happening to me? – "Montague... Oh god, no!"

"What's..." – Natsu the looked at the script. Well, at least I wasn't the only one that was nervous – "... the problem with that?"

"I'm Juliet Capulet."

"Curse!" – Natsu exclaimed.

_Gray entered, playing someone from Romeo's family._

"C'mon Romeo, we need to go." – he said, while he pulled Natsu.

"Goodbye, Juliet." – he said.

_But then, he got away from Gray's hand and picked up the script. As he did, his face was starting to become ugly. Oh no, I knew what it was... He got close to me, grabbed my shoulders and gave me a quick small kiss. When he left with Gray, I wiped my mouth with my hand and I could see him doing the same with his shirt. Ew gross, my lips touched Natsu's._

"It was good, but you need to practice the lines a bit more." – Mira said, standing up – "And you can't make that sick face after you kiss each other."

"Teacher, you can't change the script, can you? Switching the kiss for a hug, would be much better." – Natsu protested.

"As if I even liked your "kiss"." – I said.

"I'm sorry, but you know that I won't change anything."

* * *

_Me and Natsu looked at each other with disgust and I went to Levy._

"You were... good." – Levy said. I knew she was lying.

"I know that we weren't. You don't need to lie to me." – I grabbed a glass of water and drank a little – "But I will improve."

"That's the spirit, Lu-chan!"

_I drank the rest of the water and waited for Mira to announce the end of the class. We got out and I made plans with Erza for us to meet each other in her house at 2pm. I got home, took a quick shower and had lunch. I did my homework until 1pm and then I got dressed. I picked a pair of light blue shorts, a pink shirt and a cute pair of black shoes. After that, I left home and went straight to Erza's._


	6. Festival

**Author's Note: **Hey minna! Thank you again for the reviews and all that stuff, It REALLY makes me happy :D Sorry for the late update again, I've been busy with some stuffs and I have family at home, so I try to be with them all the time since I haven't seen them for almost 2 months, so yeah. BUT, I'm finally here again and ready to write for you :) Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Festival**

_The streets were crowded with people from citys close to Magnolia and also from people that lived there. I went to Erza's house and found her, Levy and Juvia waiting for me. We got out and in 5 minutes we were at the festival. This year, the stage was huge and there were a lot of tents full of food, toys, clothes, and other things._

_We walked all the way through the festival, checking the tents to see if we could find something interesting, but we found nothing. Sometimes, we found some people of the school and we talked with them for a bit. We then heard an announcement saying that the performances would be starting in 10 minutes. We wanted to have a better look, so we tried to hurry up to get to the front line._

"Sweetheart!" – Levy screamed. We turned around and realized that Gajeel was right next to her. Wow, he was great at tracking people...

"Perfect... Now we'll never get there in time." – Erza complained.

_We stayed still there for a moment, while Levy and Gajeel kept hugging and flirting with each other. What a pain!_

"C'mon Levy! We don't have all day!" – Erza screamed.

"Easy, Er-chan. We still got time" – Levy said, while she kept kissing Gajeel.

"It's been 5 minutes since you've been like that! C'mon, let's just go."

"Okay, okay, okay!" – she said, making a sad face – "Bye, love..." – she kissed Gajeel one more time and went back to us – "Happy now?"

"Much more." – Erza said.

* * *

_After that, we continued our march to the stage, but much faster this time. As we we're almost there, one more thing had to stop us._

"Girls, girls, stop!" – Juvia said, pulling Erza to her.

"Ow! What is it now, Juvia?" – Erza asked.

"Juvia wants ice-cream!" – she answered, pointing at a tent.

"The queue is huge! Leave it for when the performances are over."

"Juvia wants it now... Ice-cream will end by that time." – she said, making puppy eyes.

_We heard the announcement again, this time saying that there were 5 minutes left for the performances to start. Erza looked at the stage and it was crowded. Now it was impossible for us to watch them well._

"Alright. But just this time." – she said.

_There were only 5 more people in front of us. We wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. All that waiting was killing us. Finally, it was our turn._

"Juvia wants it in the shape of an umbrella." – Juvia said.

"And I want one in the shape of a sword." – Erza also said.

"Book shape for me." – Levy said.

_I didn't know which one to choose. There were a lot of them, but none interested me that much._

"Hum... Give me a normal one." – I finally said.

"Oh no, Lu-chan! C'mon! Since we all picked one, you've gotta pick one too!" – Levy insisted.

"Uff, okay."

_I looked once again at the menu, but still didn't find a good one. Oh well, I'll just choose a random one then._

"I want one in the shape of... that kitty there." – I said, pointing at the picture.

_The seller gave us all the ice-creams and we heard the announcement again. The performances were going to start now._

"Crap, they've started!" – Erza complained – "Let's get close to have a better look."

* * *

_We went in the direction of the stage, but the more we walked, the more people came after us and pushed us as we walked too slowly. Geez, these people are not patient at all._

"It's getting hard, girls. Let's stop for a while until all these people disperse." – Levy sugested.

_Erza agreed and pulled us all, making us bump into some people, making me drop my ice-cream._

"Hey, watch where you're going!" – I said, angry.

"Who told you to stay in the middle of the way?" – a guy answered.

He's the one that makes me drop my ice-cream and I'm the one to blame? Ha, don't make me laugh! I turned around to look at the guy and guess what? Of course... It had to be Natsu.

"Oh, so it was you who made me drop my ice-cream, you match head?"

"You're the one that bumped into me, it's not my fault. Who ordered you to be so clumsy?" – he said.

"Me, clumsy? Ha, that's a good one." – I scretched my hand – "Go on, I want money."

"And why are you asking me for that?" – he asked, confused.

"Maybe because it was you that made me drop it?"

"HAHAHAHAH! And because of that, you want me to pay you another one?" – he asked, making fun of me – "Hahahah, keep dreaming, Luigi."

"My name's not Luigi and I want my money!"

"I'm not going to..."

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Hello, my dear schoolmates!" – Wendy said, appearing in the middle of nowhere and stopping our "conversation".

_We all gave her an unfriendly smile, while I stared at Natsu with a furious look, but he kept ignoring me._

"How are you?" – she asked – "Oh wait, let me guess... Juvia's hoping to find "Gray-sama", Erza's thinking about her dear professor Jellal and Levy's looking for Gajeel, is that it?" – she said, laughing.

_We all rolled our eyes, while she was still laughing._

"Oh right, we still got Lucy and Natsu. And they are fighting, as always. Geez, you guys are no fun at all, always doing the same boring things."

"We're not ALWAYS fighting!" – I retaliated.

"Yeah!" – Natsu agreed.

"Oh? Is that right? So... how's the practicing going, Romeo and Juliet?" – she asked, provoking us.

"Terrible. He's horrible." – I protested.

"Me, horrible? You're the one that's always bossy!" – he said, defending himself.

"I'm not bossy!"

"Yes, you are! You're always like: "You match head, do like this, talk like that." – Natsu said, copying my voice.

"It's not my fault that you're horrible at acting!"

"Says the professional actress." – he said, laughing.

"At least I'm..."

"See? You're always fighting." – Wendy laughed.

_We then remained silent. As worse as it could be, she was actually saying the truth._

"Even you understand that." – she said, shaking her head – "You know what I think? That you'll both kill each other on debut's day." – she laughed – "No, wait... you'll never make it until debut's day, because you'll kill each other even way before that."

"That's not true!" – I exclaimed.

"No? I don't think so... You fight even by hearing each other's breathe, and you still want to discord on that? HAHAHAH! I think the play's gonna be a disaster. Just like you two."

"We're not disasters!" – I screamed.

_I was starting to clench my fists. I'm not really the type of getting into fights, but she was starting to annoy me. She could really get me angry if she wanted to._

"Yeah! And you know what?" – Natsu started – "We're gonna make an awesome performance. It will be the best of class 3!" – he said, with a proud smile of his face.

"That's right!" – I agreed.

_Wendy stared at us and then laughed. And why's that? Because for the first time, I actually agreed with something that Natsu said._

"Oh look, you actually agreed with each other on something. But even so, I doubt that you can actually make it."

"We will make it!" – I said – "Right, Natsu?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why don't you hug each other while you say that?" – Wendy asked.

_What?! What the hell was she thinking right now? Where the hell did that came from?_

"I'm not doing that!" – I complained.

"Then you're not capable of doing the play."

_Natsu and I stared at the same time. Hug him? Ew, that totally made me sick. But I don't want to show Wendy that we're just some useless idiots, not able to do a little play well. And I considered that a challenge._

"On the count of three." – Wendy warned us – "One..." – she started as we got close to each other – "Two..." – she continued. Uff, my life was just so great right now – "Three!"

"We will make the best performance ever." – we both said as we gave each other a quick hug and we let go right after.

"HAHAHAH, so sweet! I thought I would never see that!" – Wendy celebrated – Well, I gotta go now. Kisses. Oh, and don't forget to be perfect on stage!" – she said while she left.

* * *

_After a little while, we all stayed still for a while and then finally, we came back to ourselves again._

"Ewww, Natsu you stink of sweat!" – I complained, "cleaning" my clothes with my hand.

"What about you, greasy hair?" – he said.

"I don't have greasy hair, you idiot!"

"Yes you do, Luigi!"

"Hey, hey, remember that you said that you would make the best performance ever? Then try to get along, partners hahahah!" – Erza said, laughing.

_I snorted and rolled my eyes. I don't like the idea of having to put up with Natsu, but I can't discord with the fact that for us to make an awesome play, we have to get along with each other._

"Juvia wants to go see the performances." – Juvia reclaimed.

"Oh right! C'mon guys!" – Levy said, pushing us.

"Hey, wait a sec!" – I said, letting go of Levy's grip and returning back to Natsu – "Where's my money?"

"Uff, you're really a pain, you know that, Luigi?" – he complained, while he took some money of his pocket and gave it to me.

_I smiled and went back to my girls, heading straight to the stage._

"Heh, she's kinda cute." – Natsu said, chuckling.


	7. Dance Class

**Author's Note: **Hey again guys! Here's another chapter for you, hope you like it :3

*** There's just a little think that I want to tell you before you read this chapter... Almost at the end of the chapter, I made that common reference of blondes being dumb... I don't want you to think that I have something against blonde people, because I don't! My best friend's blonde, I love her, and she's not dumb at all! This was just to make the chapter more amusing and to make a joke, so please don't misunderstand it. Thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Dance Class**

_After the festival, I arrived at home and since I was too damn tired, I ate my dinner and went straight to bed._

_Then I suddenly started to remember Wendy. Why was I so mad about what she said? After all, she had nothing to do with my "relationship" with Natsu. But I confess that she was kinda right in some things, and maybe that's why I accepted her "challenge". It's obvious that she only did that to challenge us, besides... she knows that I'm competitive._

_She found out about that when we challenged each other to see who would win that science project we make every year –__ she won. I still want a revenge from that day, that's why I accepted that challenge, and I will show her that I can do it. But to be honest... I have absolutely NO IDEA what we're gonna do for me and Natsu to get along._

_I woke up and went to school. I entered the classroom and sat next to Erza. She was stunning today and you know exactly why. It's history class today... I still don't understand how she fell in love with our teacher, but if she's happy then we let her be like that. The class was over before we noticed and we left the classroom._

"Hey! Natsu, Lucy, wait up!" – Mira screamed when we were almost leaving.

"As you know, the play will have a dance scene, so... You'll have to practice."

"I know how to dance." – Natsu said.

"Shaking your body like a freak is not dancing." – I said.

"Well, anyway... I called you here to tell you that I have signed you up in dance classes." – Mira continued.

_What?! You serious? Now we'll have to dance with each other and we'll have to practice with each other every single day? Just, serious... Why the hell is this happening to me, I don't deserve this... I think._

"I want you at the plaza at 2pm." – Mira said to us.

_We agreed, nodded and then left the classroom in a hurry. I was so furious with this._

"I still think these classes are unnecessary, since I already know how to dance. You're the only one that's useless in that." – Natsu started, laughing.

"Shut up, match head!" – I said, leaving right after.

* * *

_I went home after a while and took my daily shower. I got dressed with my pink T-shirt, my dark blue pants and a little ponytail to finish. It was almost 2pm, so I left home in a hurry to meet Mira and Natsu at the plaza. When I got there, they were already there waiting for me._

"We don't have all day, Luigi." – Natsu complained.

"I'm here already, shut your mouth!"

"Jesus, stop fightning, let's go!" – Mira said, angry.

_We followed her for 10 minutes until we got to a huge building all well illuminated and with something written on it –__ "Malik Arts Academy". We got to the sixth floor and saw a huge corridor, filled with nothing but big paintings._

"Here is the dance floor. Please try not to wander around other floors, they don't like seeing people wandering around here randomly that much." – Mira explained.

_We nodded and entered room 2B –__ a big room with mirrors in almost every single wall. There were five people there, next to the teacher._

"Come in!" – the teacher said, happy to see us.

"Good luck." – Mira whispered and closed the door.

"I'm Macao, your teacher! What's your name, lady? – he asked, extending his right hand.

"Lucy."

"And what's your name, gentleman?" – he asked Natsu, who had a weird look on his face while shaking his hand. Maybe because he knows he's not really a gentleman, HAHAHAH!

"It's Natsu."

"Come meet your classmates!" – he said.

"I'm Kagura." – started a girl with purple hair.

"Minerva." – said a girl with dark blue hair.

"Lyon, pleasure." – a guy with white hair said.

"My name's Chelia, nice to meet you Natsu and Lucy!" – said a little girl with pink hair, happily.

"Sting, nice to meet you." – said another guy with blonde hair, looking straight at me.

"Well then." – the teacher started – "Let's begin with a little warm up, shall we?"

_I placed myself behind him, along with Minerva, Cheila and Kagura, while Natsu, Lyon and Sting stayed behind us three. We did everything the teacher told us and followed every single order, until he finally stopped the music._

"Now, let's form pairs!" – he said, clapping his hands.

_Me and Natsu looked at each other. I can't believe that we have to dance together... Another nightmare to my sweet collection!_

* * *

**~ Natsu POV:**

_Since the moment I entered room 2B, I looked right straight at the girls. Kagura was the prettier one for me, even if none of them were really my type._

_When we were making the exercises, I couldn't help but notice the great body that these girls in front of me had. Well, after all I'm a man right? Can't help it._

"Now, let's form pairs!" – the teacher said, clapping his hands.

_Me and Lucy looked at each other at the same time. Do I really need to dance with her? When I looked at everybody else, I realized that they were already all in pairs, so yeah... I'll have to dance with her._

"Wait... I'll form the pairs." – Macao said, getting our attention – "Lyon and Minerva!"

"What? No, but I always dance with Sting!" – she complained, angry.

"You USED to. Now you'll dance with Lyon." – he answered – "Natsu and Kagura!"

_When I heard that, it was such a relief that I felt like smiling, but I hid it and took her hand. I had luck this time, I was going to dance with the prettiest girl in the classroom, and got rid of the change of having to dance with that Luigi._

"Chelia, you'll dance with me and Lucy will dance with Sting." – Macao finally said.

_I looked at Sting. He didn't look like a cool guy... In fact, the moment I entered the room and looked at him, I didn't like the way he looked at us one bit, expecially at Lucy._

_I place one of my hands on Kagura's waist and noticed that she blushed a little. The music started and we copied the teacher's movements. When I was already used to the choreography, I looked at the pairs around me. I looked at Lyon and Minerva first. He's a little weird, but he sure knew how to dance. Minerva didn't seem happy, she was always stepping on his feet and was always staring back at Sting and Lucy with an angry look. Was she jealous of Luigi? Heh, as if that guy could fall for Freakfilia..._

_I turned my head a little bit to the right and saw Sting and Lucy dancing together. Her face was beat red and he was saying something to her. I confess that I wanted to know what it was._

_Even if I couldn't possibly believe it, he was having some ulterior motives. 'Cause every time Lucy looked down at her feet to follow his moves correctly –__ which she almost did all the time, since she's such a bad dancer __–__ Sting would take the chance to look at her chest, or rather... At her breasts._

_And I also noticed that he was always scratching his neck, pinching his hair, just to place his hand on her waist after all that. But he was always "massaging" her waist with his hand instead, just to take advantage of her! And you know what's worse? Luigi wasn't getting that! That fuckin' guy was really trying something, and Minerva was almost killing Luigi with her eyes. Just how can she not notice what he's doing? She really had to be blonde, huh?_

_I coughed and when Sting looked at me, I gave him an angry look, for him to understand that I had seen everything, and the only thing he gave me was a cynical smile. That guy was starting to get on my fuckin' nerves!_


	8. Changes

**Author's Note: **Hello hello, dear readers! So this time, I brought you two chapters, how 'bout that? XD I just think that I'm updating too late and I don't like to keep you waiting, besides my fic is already finished, so that's a little bit unfair for you, 'cause I don't really need more time to think about new ideas for new chapters, 'cause I have all of them written already :) So, with that said, hope you like it ^^

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Changes**

**~ Lucy's POV:**

_I confess that when the teacher said that I was going to dance with Sting, I got a litle nervous. Since the moment I entered here, he was always staring at me._

_We started dancing and copying the teacher's moves. I was terrible, I was always stepping on Sting's feet and couldn't follow his moves correctly, which made me so angry 'cause I didn't want to show him that I'm no good at all at dancing._

"It's alright, you don't need to be nervous with me." – Sting said, laughing.

_I giggled and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. In fact, I didn't really know why I was acting like that, so nervous... I didn't know if it was because I never danced with a guy, or because this was my first time dancing like that... or because he was pretty._

_After a little while, I found out that he was studying in Sabertooth's College –__ one of the best schools in Fiore. And also that he plays basketball, helps his father with his company business and he doesn't have a girlfriend! But don't think I like him. I was just interested... After all, he's not bad, he's cool and knows how to talk._

"Alright everyone, that's all for today. Until next class." – Macao said – "Oh, Minerva and Sting, I need to talk to you about something, so please don't leave."

_We all left the room and went to the reception. We talked with Chelia for a while, hearing about a new rock band that she found out about._

"Natsu, Lucy, where are you heading now?" – Lyon asked.

"We're going east." – Natsu answered.

"Oh, that's a shame. We're going west." – he said, making a sad face – "Until next time!"

_We said goodbye to him, as well as Kagura and Chelia and we both went home, alone. __There was a whole awkward silence all the way._

"Why are we silent?" – I asked.

"I don't know." – Natsu answered immediately.

"Maybe that's the only way for us not to fight."

"I agree, Freakfilia."

"Don't call me Freakfilia! I told you, my name's Lucy!" – I screamed.

"Ok, relax. If we keep this up, we're gonna start fighting again, remember?"

"You're the one that started it!"

_We stayed silent for a while until each one of us separated and went our different ways. We said our goodbyes and in a short time, I was already at home._

_I took a shower, as always, ate dinner and called Lisanna. I haven't talked to her in weeks, and I really missed her. I wanted to know if she had any good news to tell me, 'cause I sure had. After that, I fell asleep._

* * *

_I woke up in the next morning and went to school, this time I was the last one to get there, maybe because I went to bed too late. Lisanna was the one to blame for that, since she told me so many things, and of course I was happy to hear them all. After our history and maths classes, we went to see Mira at the theater. It was practicing time!_

"Lucy! Good news!" – Mira exclaimed, putting her both hands on my shoulders – "Your first dress is almost ready!"

"My what? My first? Wait, you mean there's more than just one?" – I asked, confused.

"Of course! One for the day of the ball and the other one for the day of your "death"." – she said, smiling.

_I took a deep breath. I could NOT believe in that, there was too much for me. Wasn't just one enough already?_

_Mira then left me alone and I sat on a chair. She called some of our classmates to present themselves on the stage and after a little while, it was mine and Natsu's turn. While I climbed up the stairs, I felt the looks that Wendy, Erza and Juvia were giving me, because of that little "challenge" that I accepted._ _We did the same scene as last class._

"Have you already learned something to dance on the play?" – Mira asked.

_When I tried to answer her, Natsu interrupted me._

"Yes, look!" – he said, pulling me hard next to him.

_I had no idead what he was planning, but sure as hell it wasn't pretty. Of course, I already knew that that wasn't going to work, and just like I thought, all I could do was step on his feet._

"Ow! Pay attention, idiot! You need to follow me!" – he screamed.

"I don't have the obligation to..."

"Um..." – started Wendy, coughing in a sarcastic way – "Keep going, PARTNERS."

_I looked back at her and realized that she was laughing along with Erza and Juvia. Well then, they don't believe that we can actually do it? Hahaha, they'll see then._

_I pulled Natsu and led him to the back of the stage._

"You do realize that they don't really believe in us, right?" – I asked him.

"Yeah, I got it." – Natsu answered with an angry face. Looks like I'm not the only one that's competitive here...

"So, how about we do it like this... I'll stop calling you those names and you'll stop being... uh, well... you. Since you're a complete idiot."

"Hey!" – he protested, indignant.

"Deal? And you'll also stop calling me those stupid names too, alright?"

_He nodded, we went back to where our teacher and our classmates were and practiced all the scenes again._

_After the scene where Gray appears, we both knew already what was coming... that annoying little kiss. He placed his both hands on my shoulders and gave me a quick kiss, but this time we didn't clean our mouths on our shirts, we just... repressed. We wanted to show them that none of that affected us and that we could actually get along just fine if we wanted to._

"Bravo, bravo!" – Mira exclaimed, clapping her hands – "I see that you're getting along just fine! That's how it's suppose to be, keep going like that and remember... no funny faces after the kiss HAHAHAH!" – she said happily, leaving us then alone.

_We looked at each other with disgust in our faces and then we both left in a different direction. I joined up with the girls and then we went home._


	9. Work

**Author's Note: **Heyyy guys! Here's another chapter for you and thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot ^^

* * *

**Chapter 9: Work**

_I arrived at school and our Geography class with Alzack had started._

"Next week, I will ask you to do a little work that will be very important, you need to have perfect results if you want to pass." – he announced.

_We knew that we all needed to be as perfect as ever, 'cause he is one of the most demanding teachers that we ever had. I looked straight at Erza, and she suddenly understood that I wanted her to be my partner._

"I'll form the pairs, then." – the teacher said, suprising us.

_Shit, everytime he formed the pairs, he would always choose the people that I didn't like that much and didn't have much of a great friendship with._

"Hmm, let's see... Erza and Loki".

_Erza snorted. She doesn't like Loki, because he was one of the reasons that Jellal and her almost broke up._

"Natsu and Lucy."

_See? He always chooses the worst pairs. Even if we are starting to get along, that doesn't mean that I want to work with him._

"Gray and Juvia."

_Wow, that was a first. I looked at Juvia and she was with a big smile on her face. It's impressive the fact that the teacher actually got it right this time._

"Levy and Gajeel."

_That wasn't really something new. Since the day that they started dating each other, Alzack was always getting them together. Well, at least he's good to our little couples._

_After he announced the pairs that were left, we all left the classroom and I, Erza, Levy and Juvia went straight to the cafeteria._

"So tell me... How does it feel to finally work with your love?" – Erza asked, laughing.

"Juvia doesn't know." – she blushed – "Juvia only knows that she's very happy! Very much!" – she smiled when she saw Gray entering the cafeteria – "Juvia thinks she's dreaming..."

"Go talk to him!" – Levy said.

_Juvia looked at us with widened eyes, but before she could say anything, we had already called him and he was coming at us. When he arrived, we all got up and left them alone for a while._

* * *

**~ Juvia's POV:**

"Gray and Juvia!" – the teacher announced.

_I was schocked, very shocked... It was the first time that I was paired up with Gray-sama!_

_While the teacher kept announcing the other pairs, I was trying not to freak out completely, or even grab Gray-sama right there. Even knowing that I would never do that._

_I spent the rest of the time thinking about how it would be to work with him. In his house maybe? Or mine? I would prefer his house, that way I could see how Gray-sama's room was like! I keep imaginating how it could be... his house, my mother-in-law, my father-in-law (I mean, who knows right?) his smell... Ah... Gray-sama's smell._

_The bell rang and I went to the cafeteria with my girls._

"So tell me... How does it feel to finally work with your love?"

"Juvia doesn't know." – I blushed – "Juvia only knows that is she's very happy! Very much!" – I smiled when I saw Gray entering the cafeteria – "Juvia thinks she's dreaming..."

"Go talk to him!"

_No, no, no. Juvia couldn't do it. Before I could say no, they had already called him over and he was coming right at us. Gray-sama was coming at me! When he arrived, the girls got up and left us all alone. Can you believe it? They left me alone with Gray-sama! How could they?! I was starting to get nervous._

"Humm... Hey." – I finally said.

"Hey." – he answered, a little bit uncomfortable. With what exactly?

"Humm, where are we going to work?"

"Can it be at your house?" – he asked.

_No! Of course not! What if he sees my photo albums? They're all filled with Gray-sama's photos, that would be a disaster. I would act so nervous around him after that._

"I didn't bring the keys and there's no one home." – I lied – "What about yours?"

_He looked at me with a weird look. He probably understood that I was lying._

"Alright. Today, after school?" – I nodded and he then left the table. All the girls came running at me.

"So, so? What happened?" – Levy asked.

"Juvia will work... today at... Gray-sama's house." – I said, blushing a little. I was finally going to see his room!

* * *

_Time was passing so slowly, probably because I always staring back at the clock all the time. I couldn't wait any longer to see Gray-sama's house._

_When the bell rang, I looked at Gray and he was blushing. I wondered why... I kept looking at him, while I packed up my things. When he finished packing his, he came at me._

"Ready?" – he asked me.

I nodded, trying not to scream, since I was so damn happy about all of that and I couldn't concetrate in anyhting else anymore.

_We walked all the way next to each other, without saying a single word. I tried to say something to start some kind of conversation, but the words didn't come, and everytime I looked at him, he also seemed nervous. I couldn't really understand why._

_We arrived at his house. It was all white and had two floors, with a big and beautiful garden, filled with a lot of pretty flowers._

_I entered right behind him at his living room, which was in fact, very big. The walls were all yellow, the floor was covered in dark wood, just like mine and it had two big sofas._

"Gray? Is that you?" – I heard a feminine voice calling from the kitchen.

_Suddenly, a woman with dark blue hair came into the room. It was Gray-sama's mother!_

"Oh, guests!" – she exclaimed, smiling – "Why didn't you tell me that she was coming, Gray?" – he didn't answer and he still had a nervous expression on his face – "What's your name, dear?"

"Juvia." – I answered with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Juvia. I'm Ui. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'm okay, thank you." – I answered.

_Gray then told his mother that we were going to work on something and we climbed up the stairs to his room._

_I couldn't believe in my eyes. I was on Gray-sama's room. Light blue walls, a little bed on the left side of the room with some shelving with some books and some CD's on it._

"Do you like The Beatles?" – I asked as soon as I saw their CD.

"Yeah... I'm a huge fan of them."

"Really? I LOVE them!" – I exclaimed. Maybe it was a little too much excitement...

_I took a look at his room once again, trying to take a picture of it with my eyes, to remember it forever in my heart. I couldn't help but think that my mind was playing tricks on me._

* * *

**~ Gray's POV:**

_I was nervous since the moment that professor Alzack said that my partner was Juvia._

_"Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm..." –__ It was all I could think about in that moment. Just to think about the moment where we would be in my room, alone... And that it was happening right now. I couldn't think about ANYTHING else, besides trying to stay fuckin' calm._

"Something in the way she moves..." – she started singing.

"Attracts me like no other lover..." – we started singing together, making her smile. What a beautiful smile. – "Something in the way she woos me, I don't want to leaver her now. You know I believe and how..." – she then started dancing while I kept singing. She was so beautiful while she danced...

"Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover... Something in her style that shows me..." – while she kept spinning around and dancing, she suddenly tripped on the carpet and I grabbed her arm on time. I let go of her, as soon as I realized that we were too close. I turned my back at her and said nothing.

"Why do you always "run away" from me when we're close?" – she asked.

_Because you make me nervous everytime I see you, I thought... I couldn't possibly say that to her, obviously._

"Humm, I get nervous around girls." – I answered.

"But you act pretty normal with Levy, Erza and Lu..."

"I've known them for a much longer time." – I quickly answered – "Are we gonna start working or not?"

Juvia nodded. I didn't like my fuckin' bad attitude, but I didn't want to talk about... those matters.


	10. Attack

**Author's Note: **Hello there, dear readers! Okay, before we start with the chapter, I just wanted to say something... After the last chapter, a lot of people asked me if I was a big fan of The Beatles, and unfortunetely... no xP I just like some of their musics, but nothing really special so I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you, that was not my intention :( Well, with nothing more important to say, hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Attack**

_We had finally finished that annoying work. The hours that we had spent together working, I could feel that Juvia didn't believe one bit in my little excuse of why I was so nervous._

"Hmm, it's getting late... I should be going." – Juvia said, getting up.

"Do you want something? Some Food, a drink, or whatever?" – I asked.

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you." – she smiled – "I need to go. See you tomorrow." – she came closer to me and gave me a little peck on the cheek.

_I froze. I kept staring at her while she got out of my room and climbed down the stairs... She kissed me. Okay, it was only on the cheek, but even so, she kissed me. I laid down on my bed, waiting for that strange feeling to go away for a while._

* * *

**~ Juvia's POV:**

"Humm, I get nervous around girls." – Gray-sama answered.

"But you act pretty normal with Levy, Erza and Lu..."

"I've known them for a much longer time." – he quickly answered – "Are we gonna start working or not?"

_I nodded. That didn't convice me one bit, but I couldn't say for sure why. We just kept working and I wanted to start a normal conversation again, but I couldn't. Gray-sama seemed a little uncomfortable after I asked him that. So I just stayed quiet the entire time._

"Hmm, it's getting late... I should be going." – I said, getting up. I wanted to stay there for like... 30 years, but what could I do?

"Do you want something? Some food, a drink, or whatever?" – he offered. Of course I wanted to accept it, but I wouldn't feel comfortable with my mother-in-law there HAHAHAH...

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you! – I smiled – "I need to go. See you tomorrow." – I came closer to him and gave him a little peck on the cheek. I suddenly blushed and left the room. I didn't want him to see me like that. I climbed down the stairs and found Ui cleaning up.

"Bye, Mrs. Fullbuster." – I said.

"Bye Juvia, you can visit us as much as you like."

_I left the house and I felt the cold breeze on my face... and then, rain. Everytime a little drop hit my face, I remembered Gray-sama... and the first day we met._

* * *

**~ Lucy's POV:**

_The bell rang and went to the entrance of the school, waiting for Natsu._

"Ready to go?" – I asked, the moment I saw him.

"To where?" – he asked me, confused.

"My house... working... on that Geography thing."

"Oh yeah! That's right, I totally forgot about it heheheh..."

_I didn't really felt like answering, since he was always like that. We walked all the way to my house, and guess what? Not a single word the whole time, just like last time. After a while, we finally arrived._

"Do you want to eat something?" – I asked, grabbing some bread. I could already imagine that he was going to want that, right?

"Bread." – he said, smiling. How could I not be suprised? He took out the bread from my hand and prepared himself a sandwich. Wow, for the first time, he didn't ask me to do it myself.

"Thanks for offering some by the way." – I said ironically.

_He rolled his eyes and prepared me a sandwich as well._

"Thank you, gentleman hahahah."

_After we ate, we finally started with the work. While I did almost ALL the work alone, Natsu suddenly came up with a unexpected question._

"Lucy... are you interested on Sting?"

* * *

**~ Natsu's POV:**

"Ready to go?" – Lucy asked, just when I was leaving.

"To where?"

"My house... working... on that Geography thing." – she answered.

"Oh yeah! That's right, I totally forgot about it heheheh..."

_On the way to Lucy's home, I couldn't help but to whistle at every pretty girl that I saw. Hey, I'm a guy so don't judge me! I kept walking with Lucy in front of me. She was wearing a mini skirt that allowed me to look better at her legs... or rather, her pretty legs._

_We finally arrived at her house and she gave me some bread for me to prepare a sandwich. Since I'm a hell of a gentleman, I prepared one for her too, of course. She had to complain before I did it, but at least I did it. After we ate, we went to Lucy's room and started working._

_While Lucy did all the job, yes... I admit it, I didn't do almost anything, I kept staring at her. Now that I was starting to look better at her, she really is kinda hot. Okay, I guess I can't blame Sting for being interested on her now, I admit it._

_Moreover, I couldn't stop thinking about something... was she interested on him too? She always seemed nervous around him, maybe because she doesn't know him very well, but I don't think that's the real case. I couldn't control myself, and in that moment the question just came out._

"Lucy... are you interested on Sting?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well, because of the way you two were dancing last time, I think."

"Oh, that was... wait, I don't need to give you any explanations. And no, I'm not interested on him." – she said, while she got back to work.

* * *

**~ Lucy's POV:**

"Huh? Why do you ask?" – I looked at him, suspicious. Why was he asking me that?

"Well, because of the way you two were dancing last time, I think."

"Oh, that was... wait, I don't need to give you any explanations. And no, I'm not interested on him." – I lied. Actually, I didn't know for sure if I really was or not... maybe I was. I then got back to work, to avoid any other weird questions.

"You serious? Now that's a relief alright." – I stared back at him and he was looking at my neckline!

"Hey! Did you become a pervert now, huh?" – I asked, trying to get away from him. Natsu just gave me a provoking smile and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

**~ Erza's POV:**

"Hm... Erza and Loki." – professor Alzack announced.

_I snorted. Just seriously? I can't believe that I'll have to work with that asshole._

_Before I started dating Jellal, me and Loki had been together for almost 9 months. After I completed 3 months with Jellal, Loki had the brilliant idea of following me all the time. Yes, he tried to have me back countless times. He used to leave presents at my door... creepy, isn't it? Jellal didn't like that at all and he wanted to break up, he didn't want to date someone who had some kind of stalker. _

_When things calmed down, I threatened Loki... if he continued with that, I would tell his mom. She's a cop and a very restricted one... Loki does something bad and he's grounded for almost 4 months._

"We're gonna work at my house, right?" – I asked, pretending that I cared.

"Yeah." – he smiled.

_As we walked to my house, he was always talking. Everytime he tried to have a conversation with me, I would only give him simple answers, like 'yes, no, maybe, I don't know'... I wasn't really feeling like talking to him. Not one bit._

_We entered my house and I realized that no one was there. I was completely alone with him... shit._

"Do you want something?" – I asked him. Actually, I would prefer letting him die right there, but you need to be polite with your guests, right?

"Whatcha got?" – he got up and followed me to the kitchen. I oppened up the fridge to see if there was something there that he wanted.

"On second thought..." – he closed the fridge and pushed me against the wall – "I want another thing." – he said and suddenly kissed me.

_It happened so fast that for a few seconds, I forgot that I was kissing Loki!_

"Are you crazy?!" – I pushed.

"About you..." – he came closer to me again, but before he could do anthing, I took a knife out of the drawer and placed it in front of his face – "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me." – I said. I knew that Loki was afraid of that.

"Ugh, Erza, put that down, please." – he got away from me – "I'm not gonna do anything, I promise."

"Then grab your things and leave."

_He left the kitchen and grabbed all his things at the living room. I placed the knife of the table and walked to the entrance with him._

"Good boy!" – I said, laughing – "Now, get outta here."

"See you tomorrow, babe." – he gave me a quick kiss and left running. If only I had the knife in my hand that moment, I would want to see if he could even pass through the door...


	11. Extra Classes

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry for the long update again :( I forgot to mention that I was going to be absent for a week! But, that gave me the advantage of adjusting some things on my story, so I didn't forget about you guys xD Btw, sorry for the short chapter but I have another one coming up :D

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Extra Classes**

_I was on my way to our next dance class. Since I already knew the way, I went completely alone, not that I really need company to go to every single place. I found Natsu at the entrance and we both went to the elevator._

"Hey, Miss Heartfilia." – he said while he looked at my chest. I really need to consider about wearing other things while I'm with Natsu, because you know...

"Hi, Dragneel." – I answered.

_We entered the room, where only Minerva and Sting were missing._

"Sit down for a little bit while we wait for them. Class will start in 5 minutes." – the teacher warned us.

_After a while, Minerva arrived along with Sting who shoke hands with the boys and gave a little peck on the girl's cheeks, which made me notice his perfume._

_When the professor came into the room, we warmed up a little and right after that, we formed the same pairs from last class._

_I don't know what got into me today, but I couldn't stop looking at Sting. He was... beautiful today. Besides, I could tell that he was looking at me in a different way today. I was so concetrated on those weird thoughts, that I didn't notice that I had step on his feet for the fourth time._

"I'm sorry! I was a little bit distracted."

"It's alright." – he smiled.

"No, seriously, I'm really sorry. I'm terrible at this." – my face was starting to burn up.

"I don't think so."

"No? You don't think that someone who steps on your feet all the time is terrible at dancing?" – I asked. I knew he was just trying to be sweet.

"No. I agree that you need some extra classes, but you're not THAT bad." – he smiled – "Actually, do you want me to give you private lessons?"

"Private? You mean... just the two of us?" – I asked, staring at him with wide eyes. It wasn't really a bad ideia though. – "Alright, I'm in."

"Are you free today after this?"

"Yes." – I smiled.

* * *

**~ Natsu's POV:**

"Hey, Miss Heartfilia." – I said to Lucy who was wearing a hell of a top, oh boy...

"Hi, Dragneel."

After we entered the room, the teacher told us to wait for Minerva and Sting. When Sting arrived, he shoke my hand with a challenging look and right after that, that bastard kissed Lucy on the cheek. That guy is fuckin' annoying.

After we warmed up, we formed the usual pairs. I tried not to look at Lucy, but she was with a mini skirt that didn't leave much for my imagination. I tried to keep my attention on Kagura, but Lucy didn't let me.

I noticed that Sting was talking to her with a smirk on his face. A smirk that I didn't like. In fact, I didn't like seeing them together one bit.

When class was over, I was suppose to go home with Lucy, like we always do... but this time, that asshole came with us. In that moment, I just wished that I had some kind of gun to shoot that son of a bitch. If he wasn't there, I would be all alone with Lucy. Sure, I don't have a great friendship with Lucy to tell her what do with her life, but she was at least my friend and I don't want that guy to hurt her... that's what friends do, right? After a while, I got away from them, since they weren't really paying attention to me, and went home alone. Damn that guy!

* * *

**~ Lucy's POV:**

_We arrived at my house and I couldn't stop shaking. Of course, I had already invited other guys to come over, even Natsu but... there was something different about Sting and I couldn't figure out what._

"Hm... I know it's not really big, but it works right?" – I asked. My house wasn't really a mansion.

"Sure."

"Hm... So... Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm alright. Let's just begin." – he grabbed my waist. He sure wasn't the type of waisting time.

_After a little while, copying some coreography that Sting just made up and repeating it for a couple of time, he suddenly started to sing._

"Girl it's you, who has been on my mind cause you been gone too long. Girl's it's you, I wish I could fight to ask you what went wrong..." – while he kept singing, I couldn't help but giggle... he wasn't bad at all actually – "Girl it's you, and with you it's where I know my heart belongs. Can't you see? There is only one for me, and girl that's you – I placed my leg on his waist and leaned back while he placed his hand on my back. Finally finished.

_I got up and tried to catch my breathe. While I did that, I noticed that Sting still had his hand on my back. I looked at him and realized that he was getting closer to me. He kissed me. It was a kind kiss, almost looked like he was waiting for me to respond. When I did, he placed his hands on my waist and pushed me to the bed, getting on top of me._

_We kept kissing until he started to kiss my neck and bit me gently, making me sheeve. I scratched his back a little, to show him that I liked that. He noticed that and bit my ear, making me moan a little._

_Suddenly, his cell phone rang. We stopped kissing and Sting answered it._

"Oh, hey..." – he said – "Right now? Seriously? Uff, okay I'm coming!" – he hang up and looked back at me – "Sorry, Lucy. I gotta go."

"It's alright." – I got up and opened up the door for him.

"See ya." – he got close to me and whispered – "We'll continued it later." – he kissed my neck and left.

_I leaned against the door, trying to understand what was all that. To be honest, I was happy that he left, because I knew what was going to happen if we kept that going, and I didn't want it to happen with him. Not now._


	12. No Room For Doubt

**Author's Nore: **Hey hey! Thank you so much once again for all the favorites, follows and of course, reviews ^^ I hope that you're enjoying my story. This chapter is a little different, but for those who love Jerza, it's going to be a good one for you :3 Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: No Room For Doubt**

**~ Erza's POV:**

_It was time for our history class! Finally, I could see my Jellal... Of course I had to wear proper clothes for him today, as I always do, but have you see him complaining? Exactly. That's one of the many things that a woman needs to get a man to look at her._

_I went to school, and before I could say hello to my friends, I went straight to my seat. I could feel the confused look that Lucy and the rest of the girls were giving me, but I couldn't wait any longer to see him! I picked up my notebook to check if I did all my homework... I don't want Jellal to scold me._

"Hey kids!" – Laxus said, opening the door – "I came here to inform you that Jellal won't be coming today."

_Jellal? Skipping classes? That's weird, I don't remember that happening even once... I picked up my cell phone and sended him a message. I waited for his reply all day. When classes were over, I still got no answer. I decided to go to his house, to see if everything was alright._

"Bye girls, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to go with you today... next time, okay?" – Lucy and the others gave me another confused look... I knew that they thought something strange was happening with me today, but I would explain everything to them later.

* * *

_I knocked at the door and he oppened it. He wasn't looking so well._

"What happened?" – I said, entering his house – "Why didn't you reply to my message?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Loki last week?"

_I froze. How did he know about that? I didn't tell him... God, I didn't even have the intention of it. Only one person could have done that, and that person was Loki!_

"Who told you?" – I asked, getting closer to him.

"Who do you think?" – I knew it – "Go on, answer me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"You didn't think it was important?! No no, wait... Let me get this straight... You didn't it was important to tell me that you betrayed me with Loki?" – he asked, furious.

"I didn't betray you! He grabbed me and almost forced me... If I wasn't strong enough to push him back, who knows what he could have tried. But I didn't let him, Jellal. He barely touched me." – he turned his head around, looking away from me – "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jellal, but I didn't have the courage to do so."

_He didn't looked at me, not even once as I spoke. I got closer to him and tried to calm him down, grabbing his arm softly and resting my head on his shoulder._

"I can't really trust you, can I?" – he said, getting away from me.

"Yes you can, Jellal."

"No I can't! You knew that I was always suspecting of Loki and now this happens! What's it going to be next time? You're going to share one night together? Well then, do it. You guys deserve each other." – after he released all that anger on me, he went to his room and locked up the door.

_Shit! I hate when Jellal does this! He looks like a fucking child. I went to his room and knocked at the door several times, but he didn't open it. I sat on his couch and waited for like 10 minutes. That's normally the time that Jellal needs to calm down. I waited for more 5 minutes, but he still stayed there. I knocked at the door once more._

"Jellal, open up please!" – I said, knocking one more time – "Jellal, please open the door! Jellal..." – then I had an ideia. Maybe it wasn't the brightest and I wasn't sure if I should do it or not. When we started dating, Jellal and I promised that we would never say that we love each other, until we knew that for sure. But for me there was no more room for doubt, so I had no choice. – "Jellal, please... I love you."

* * *

**~ Jellal's POV:**

"No I can't! You knew that I was always suspecting of Loki and now this happens! What's it going to be next time? You're going to share one night together? Well then, do it. You guys deserve each other." – after that, I went to my room, locked up the door and laid down on my bed. Erza knocked at the door, but I didn't feel like opening it, so she gave up.

_She knows that I'm getting out eventually. Moreover, she knows that I don't like when she hides things from me, even things like that! I'm afraid. Even if I'm dating Erza for a very long time now, I still fear the fact that someone might steal her from me._

_She started to knock again._

"Jellal, open up please! – she said, knocking one more time – "Jellal, please open up the door! – she stopped screaming my name for a moment and then continued – "Jellal, please... I love you."

_I sat up on the bed. Did I hear it right? She said that she loves me? I got up and oppened up the door. I looked at her, she was crying. Was I causing her that much pain with that? I couldn't bare to see her like that, so I gave her a tight hug._

"I love you, Jellal... I really do."

_When she repeated that for the second time, I had no more doubts. I couldn't control myself anymore, so I kissed her for a very long time. She hugged me back while I kept kissing her. After a while, we were both almost without air, so we stopped the kiss. I grabbed her head with my both hands and leaned my forehead against hers._

"I love you too Erza."

_Her eyes were shining with those words and she kissed me again. While we kissed, I closed the door. It was different now... Sure we loved each other before and all, but now that we had finally said it, it seemed like something else. I pulled her closer to me, while I placed my hand on her waist._

"Have I ever told that I love it when you wear a skirt?" – I said as I bit her bottom lip. She laughed at the comment.

"Sometimes, maybe."

_Erza took off my shirt and I pushed her to the bed. I started kissing her neck and felt her shivering a bit. When she started to scratch my back, I grabbed one of her breasts with my hand. I couldn't wait any longer, so I took off her shirt, my pants and boxers and placed her on top of me. I grabbed her waist while she moved up and down, driving me crazy._

"I love you so much, Erza!" – I whispered, kissing her.

_I could feel that she was almost on her limit. I couldn't bare any more longer either... Erza was starting to moan louder, and man, I love seeing her like that. It's like there's no one else there to take her from me, but only me. When we were almost reaching our climax, I kissed her, 'cause she started to scream even louder and I didn't want any neighbors complaining, right? We finally reached our climax together, and I laid down next to her, pulling her closer to me and resting her head on my chest._

"Are we okay now?" – she asked me.

"Okay from what?" – I laughed and kissed her again.

_I didn't want to bring that up again, so I just thought it would be better to just forget about it. After all, it's Erza... she wouldn't really betray me with Loki, right? I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't even want to think about that, all I could think about were her words. All I could think about, was Erza._


	13. Princess

**Author's Note: Heyyy guys, I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner, but you have to blame school for that, I tried to do it many times, but I just couldn't I'll try harder from now on for you haha, well I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support from ALL of you ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Princess**

_It was practicing time today. I didn't really want to go at first, but Erza and the other girls insisted on it. I was still thinking about what happened between me and Sting. When I got there, Erza gave me a hug and she seemed worried about something._

"Loki told Jellal about that little incident..."

"What?! Are you serious? That guy is such a jerk... what about you and Jellal, did you talk about it?"

"Well, yeah..." she started, making a sad face "At first he went a little nuts about it and locked up himself in his room, you know how he is... but after a few moments, I talked to him and everything's fine now. Really fine."

"Uff... that's great then, I'm glad!" I said, smiling at her.

"Lucy! Great news!" Mira suddenly bumped into us "Your dress is ready!"

_Oh shit! I completely forgot about that! I just wish to go back in time and change all that voting stuff. Why did it have to be me?!_

_Mira suddenly pulled me up to the stage and guided me to the dressing room._

"C'mon, you need to get dress. I want to see if we need do to some adjusts." Mira gave me the dress.

_It was a pink dress, a beautiful one by the way. I wish I could say that the dress was too small or too large for me, but unfortunately, the dress was just perfect for me. It fit perfectly and I hated myself for that._

"Wonderful! It's a fine piece, isn't it?" I just gave her a fake smile, obviously I wasn't liking that.

_We got back to the stage and Natsu was there, dressed as well. I have to admit, he was kind of... sexy dressed up like that. I suddenly felt my cheeks burning up._

"Wait Lu-chan! There's still your hair!" Bisca, one of Mira's assistants, screamed "Come with me!"she said, pulling me to the dressing room again.

_We practiced a few scenes, not couting with the dancing one, since we had nothing prepared again. _

"Lucy and Natus, you two go get change! I just want to have a word here with your classmates." Mira said.

"Lucy!" Natsu called me the moment I got out of the dressing room "Do you like the dress?"

"No." I looked the other way and turned around a little bit, since he was looking at my breasts.

"Oh really? That's a shame... I liked it. You were beautiful."

* * *

**~ Natsu's POV:**

"Come, Natsu. Your costume's ready." Hibiki said while she guided me to the dressing room.

_I dressed up quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different... I don't know how to explain it, but I liked it._

_I went back to the stage where everyone was waiting for me and Lucy arrived right after me. I couldn't believe in my eyes... She looked almost like a princess._

_We performed the scene, same as before. I don't know what I was thinking this time, but I couldn't stop looking at her the whole time. I have never seen her like that and I never thought that she could ever look like that. I had to admit, I was very impressed._

_After we changed back to our normal clothes, she got out of the dressing room and I called her, before she could leave._

"Lucy!" she turned around and looked at me "Did you like the dress?"

"No."

"Oh really? That's a shame... I liked it. You were beautiful."

_She looked at me with surprise in her eyes. She looked like she had seen a ghost, like I was crazy. Maybe I really am... only if I kiss her right here and now, that's for sure._

_While she was saying something – probably saying 'thanks' – I kept staring at her. Lucy wasn't ugly, in fact she was really pretty. She had a pretty and young face, beautiful blonde hair and a stunning smile. She didn't smile much when she was with me, but I saw her smile a few times and I could remember it well enough. I suddenly realized something... I wanna... kiss her._

"Lucy-chan!" Levy called, just as when I was about to put my hand on her waist to pull her against me "C'mon, we gotta go!" he said, pushing Lucy back to the dressing room and leaving me alone.

_With that, I came back to me. I couldn't believe that I was going to kiss Luigi. What was I thinking? Am I stupid? Fuck, what's happening to me? It was just a anxiety moment... I hope._

* * *

**~ Lucy's POV:**

_I looked at him with wide eyes. Seriously that Natsu just told me that I looked beautiful?_

"Natsu? Are you okay? Did you forget to take your medicine or something? Hahaha, c'mon stop making fun of me." I tried to get his attetion, but he was distracted with something else and I could almost BET that it was by my breasts... urgh!

"Lucy-chan!" Levy called "C'mon, we gotta go!" he said while he pushed me back to the dressing room. When I turned around before he could close the door, I noticed that Natsu was no longer there. I should've told him that he looked beautiful too...

"Ready to go to Juvia's house today?" Levy asked.

"Uff, I can't... I have dancing class today."

"Aww, c'mon Lu-chan! It's been so long since we've all been together!" she made a sad face "And I bet that you don't need that class, you already learned how to dance just fine!"

_It was kinda true. I must confess that I only went to last class because of Sting... And I'm not gonna switch my friends for Sting this time. Besides, I wasn't feeling like going anyway._

"Alright... I'll go." Levy jumped happily and hugged me.

_We walked to the exit and before I could leave, I turned around and looked back at the dressing rooms. I kept wondering what happened with Natsu._


	14. Confused

**Author's Note:** Hello hello! I'm happy now, because I promised myself that I would upload another one today and I did :D I know... It sounds stupid, but I really thought that I would only be able to upload next week, so I'm happy that I didn't :) Hope you guys enjoy it ^^

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Confused**

**~ Natsu's POV:**

_The bell rang and I went home. I had no idea if I wanted to hit or thank Levy for what happened yesterday with Lucy. But whatever, it's better if I just avoid it._

_I laid down on my bed and while I was preparing to take a nap, I remembered... I had dance class today. Crap! I got up, had lunch and took a shower. I got dressed in some clothes that I got there, didn't even botter to match them, and went out._

_When I got to the building, I was hoping to find Lucy on the way or maybe on the elevator, but I didn't. She must be in the room already. I entered it and there was no sign of her... that was weird, it was not normal for her to be late._

_It was getting late and still no sign of Lucy. I didn't want to desperately see her, because I didn't want to see her all happy with Sting, but I wanted to just see her at least._

_The teacher said that it was time to begin the class, since it was obvious that Lucy wasn't coming today and it was worthless waiting for her any longer. There was only me, Sting and Lyon in the room. Where was everyone?_

"Your little girlfriend didn't make it today." Lyon said to Sting.

"Girlfriend? Who?"

"Lucy, you asshole."

_I got closer to hear what they were saying._

"Lucy?" Sting laughed "She's only a prey."

"What?" Lyon asked, looking confused "Wait... You mean you just want to-"

"Exactly." Sting gave him a little smirk.

_Fuck, what did I just heard? I got furious. How could he have the courage to do that Lucy? Use her? I love myself for knowing that guy since the begining, that fuckin' asshole! I pushed him hard against the wall and grabbed his shirt with my fist._

"What did you mean by that, fucker?"

"What? Did I hurt your feelings?" he laughed "As far as I know, there's nothing between you two, so why's all that anger? Don't you like a little competition?"

_I punched him in the face and let go of him, letting him on the ground._

"Aww, I really did huh?" he got up, laughing even more "So what are you going to do? Fuck her before me, huh? That's your plan?"

_Without even thinking, I punched him again, but this time Sting diverted it._

"She's not that kind of woman, you asshole!" I tried to hit him again, but Lyon grabbed both my arms, stopping me completely. Sting took that as an opportunity and punched me on the stomach.

"You're the asshole for fighting me, because of a woman that never wanted to have anything with you, idiot."

_I tried to get away from Lyon's grip, but I was getting weak because of Sting's punch. I want to kill this son of a bitch! I need to kill him! For everything, for Lucy!_

_As I tried to get away, I kicked his leg and he let go. I turned around and kicked his other leg. While he was worried about the pain, I got back to Sting and punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground again._

_While he pretended that he was getting up, he grabbed my leg and pulled it. I fell next to him and he was on top of me, forcing my arms and legs, immobilizing me._

"Open your eyes, asshole. She's just a slut. Have you seen her necklines?" he smirked "Forget it. She wants me, not you."

"Don't you fuckin' call her a slut! You're a son of a bitch for doing this to her!" I tried to get away from his grip, but Sting had the advantage.

"What's the problem? Lots of guys do that." I gave him an angry look "Oh wait, now I get it..." he got close to me "You like her, don't you?"

"I- I don't!"

"Oh really? Then why are you so angry? Why are you fighting me because of Lucy?"

_To be honest, I wasn't sure. I have always heard a lot of guys talking about doing this to a lot of girls at our school, and never bothered about it. So why was I acting like this because of Lucy?_

'You like her, don't you?' Sting's words kept echoing in my head. Is he right...? Do I?

"I don't like her!" I said again, but this time lying. I couldn't understand why I was doing this, but I prefer ignoring what he said for now.

"Wrong answer." he punched me and I blacked out.

* * *

"He's been like this for a few hours, but he should wake up soon." I heard a feminine voice talking.

_I oppened my eyes and realized that I was in a small room with white walls, a big closet full of medicine next to my bed. I lifted my head a little bit – which was hurting like hell – and I could see a nurse exiting the room. Shit, I was on the infirmary._

_With a little bit of struggle, I was finally able to get up and out of bed. I felt a little headache, but nothing serious._

"Hey." I heard someone "Feeling better?" I turned around, knowing this voice.

_I stared back at the woman that was on my door, with a beautiful blonde hair and a stunning smile._

"I was worried sick about you, you know?"

_Lucy..._


	15. I Like You

**Author's Note:** Hiya, guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, it really makes me happy! I know that the last chapter was too small and maybe I rushed it a little bit, but I'll try not to do that again in the future D: Anyway, here's a new chapter, hope you like it ^^

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: I Like You**

**~ Lucy's POV:**

"Bye girls, I'm going now!" when I was ready to leave, I realized that my cell was ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak with Lucy, please?"

"Sure, it's me, what's up?"

"This is Dr. Janice from Juan Factor's Hospital. Could you please come over here?"

"Wha-Why? What's wrong?" I was getting confused and my heart stopped for a moment.

"Natsu's here. He had a little incident. Could you please come here to see him?"

_Natsu? Why the hell is he in the hospital? Little Incident? What did that guy do this time? And why on earth did these people call me anyway? They could have called his family or something._

"A-Alright, I'll go there right now."

_I hurried up the pace and ran to the hospital as fast as I could. Even if it wasn't really my problem, Natsu was my friend. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him and I sure hoped that it was nothing serious._

_I saw a woman standing by the reception and went there._

"Hi, I'm here to see Natsu Dragneel. Could you tell me what number his room is, please?"

"Oh, you must be Lucy. Dr. Janice told me about you. How old are you?"

"Sixteen, why?" I looked at her with a confused look.

"Sixteen? Oh, I'm so sorry... We thought you were his mother, since he only has one girl's phone number on his cellphone and it belonged to you. My apologies."

_Only one? How can that be? What about Lisanna's number? Did he delete it? Besides, how the hell does he have my number?_

"What are you to Natsu, dear?" the woman asked me.

_I couldn't believe that I was going to say this, but it was the only way that I could enter that room and see if he was okay._

"Girlfriend. Please, let me see him!" I forced some tears into my eyes, to make it more convincing, but it wasn't really necessary, since she immediately guided me to his room. She opened the door and I saw Natsu lying down on the bed with some bruises on his face and arms. What the hell happened to him?

"He's been like this for a few hours, but he should wake up soon." She left the room with me there and I waited for a couple of minutes for him to wake up.

_When I was starting to lose hope and ready to go home, I heard someone groan behind me and I realized that it was Natsu. He was awake._

"Hey." I smiled at him "Feeling better?"

_I waited a few seconds for him to stand up and when he was finished, he looked at me with wide eyes and stared at me for a long time._

"I was worried sick about you, you know?"

"Hey." He smiled at me "What are you doing here?"

"They called me, thinking I was your mother." I laughed "Besides, how did you get my number?"

"Yeah... About that..." he smirked "I asked Gajeel."

"And why do you need it for?"

"Just to mess with ya, since at school's not enough." He smirked again.

_I had the urge to argument, but I didn't want to start a discussion right now. I was worried about him and I wanted to understand what happened for him to be in this state._

"Okay... I suppose it's obvious that you got into a fight... With who?"

"N-No one..." he looked away from me.

"Yeah right, no one..." I rolled my eyes "Seriously Natsu, who?"

"It doesn't matter, Lucy. Relax."

"Relax? What you even looked at yourself yet? I can't really believe that it was nothing..." he looked at me again and growled "C'mon, tell me. What happened?"

_He didn't say anything for a good while and his silence was starting to get on my nerves. I was worried sick about him and he wasn't telling me anything. Can you believe it? I tried getting his attention a couple of times again, but he still didn't say a word._

"Natsu!" I sat next to him "Talk! What. Happened. To. You?!"

_He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes._

"So? Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Fine." He sat up and looked at me "I had a fight with Sting."

"Sting? What do you mean?" I wasn't really getting it, so I tried to understand some more "Why?"

"B-because he... H-he said that..." he looked away "He said that he just wants to... He j-just wanted you to..."

* * *

**~ Natsu's POV:**

_I didn't avert my eyes from her to see if she was getting it at all, and from the looks of it, I didn't need to say anything else. She understood it right in the moment._

"S-so what...?" she said, trying to convince me that she wasn't bothered by that at all, but I knew deep down that she was.

"I punched him and told him that he was an asshole for doing that to you. He provoked me, saying that you didn't give a fuck about me, that you only cared about him. He said that you were a slut, because of your necklines." I stopped for a moment and looked at her "I'm gonna make him pay for everything that he said about you, Lucy. Don't worry, he's not gonna touch while I'm around."

_She didn't answer me for a while and I was getting worried, since I couldn't see her face because she was looking down. I saw some tears falling from her face and I grabbed her shoulders, trying to get her attention._

"Lucy?" she lifted her head and looked at me. She was crying.

"He's an idiot! An idiot, and idiot and I hate him!"

_My heart stopped. Seeing her crying and screaming like that was killing me. I wanted to do something to help her, but right now I couldn't leave her here and go after Sting to teach him a lesson for what he was doing to her. Without knowing what else to do, I hugged her tight. I could feel that she was a little surprised by my action, but she didn't mind and laid her head on my shoulder._

"I should've never talk to him! I should've never let him get into my house and let that happen!" she said, sobbing even more in my arms.

_I wanted to ask her what that "should've never let that happen" was, but I couldn't. I didn't want to upset her even more than she already was. And I knew for sure that it wasn't something pretty._

_I started playing with her hair and waited for her to calm down. After she finally did it, I lifted her head with my hand._

"Lucy, you don't need to blame yourself for that. He was the asshole for thinking all this about you. You're not a slut, not even close. I'm sure that whatever happened it wasn't your fault."

_She got away from me and looked at me with a smile._

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it." I wiped her tears and grabbed her hands "You're an amazing girl."

* * *

**~ Lucy's POV:**

_I smiled at him and he did the same. While I was looking at him, I realized that we were holding hands for a good time now and I let go of them. I got a little embarrassed._

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? For what? I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the reason you had to come here and hear all these things from me, that you had to come all this way here to see me like... THIS."

"Are you kidding me? The reason you're like this, is because you defended me in the first place! It's my fault that Sting did that to you. I can't just let you here like this and not worry..." I smiled at him "Thank you for what you did for me."

"It was nothin'." He said, smiling back at me "You're my friend, I care about you... I like you."

* * *

**~ Natsu's POV:**

_When I came back to myself, I just realized it. I had just said it. She was looking at me with wide eyes and a surprised look, just the way I should be as well. I understood that maybe I was blushing, since I was feeling myself burning up. I wasn't sure what to say anymore after this._

"I-I-I like you, b-but not in that..."

_When I was ready to tell her that what I just said was suppose to be meant in a friend way, she suddenly pulled me to her and kissed me._


End file.
